


High School

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	High School

*Sigh* "Would you look at her, Jean Thorn the most beautiful girl in school." "Lestrade that is a fact we all know. And we all know every boy in school fancies her, including Mycroft surprisingly." John says "No what's surprising is that she's turned down every boy in school who's asked her out so far including Mycroft." "Wait what? I though she was dating Mycroft?" "Keep up Lestrade she's never dated my brother and most likely never will." "Why's that?" "Because I think I know who she likes, all the signs are there." John asks "Who then mate?" "One of us three." "Why us?" "She's always watching us three and we're the only three not to have asked her out yet since she broke up with Jim Moriarty last summer and is currently single." Greg suddenly perks up "Guys look at that." He nods to Jean smiling looking in their direction. Sherlock just stares back while John and Greg smile back. She turns and heads out of the cafeteria to head to P.E. they all have next. Sherlock stands up "I have an idea to find out who she likes. We have to go to P.E. class." "What but we always skip P.E.?" "We need to go. John go get our uniforms Lestrade come with me." "What where are we going?" "Just follow me." Greg gets up and follows Sherlock. "Why are we waiting outside the girl change room?" "For Jean to come out." "What? Why?" "Because if she smiles at us again it means it's you or me she likes and not John." "Is that why you sent him to get our uniforms?" "Did you really think we would be going to P.E. class?" "Well sort of, I mean it does give us a chance to look at Jean in her P.E. uniform." Sherlock never thought of that before. "Right. We are going as soon as she comes out." Greg smiles because Jean just walked out and smiled their way again. Sherlock says "That's conclusive she likes either me or you Lestrade." "Wait what? You're saying she positively likes you or me?" "Yes." "No way she's interested in me, it must be you Sherlock." "We will see I have a plan." "Oh man." Greg, Sherlock, and John all change into their uniforms. "John she doesn't like you." "What Sherlock?" "I did a test, I've concluded she likes me or Lestrade, because she smiled at us again without you there meaning she doesn't like you." "oh. Well okay then. I guess I just join the ranks of everyone else." He shrugs. Greg doesn't understand how he isn't more devastated about this fact. "So what's the plan Sherlock?" "We're gonna take turns running with John, whoever she smiles at while with John is who she likes." "oh. So we have to run?" "Yes. By the way she likes to see us in our uniforms." "How do you know that?" "Just look at that huge smile we're getting." Greg blushes when he realizes Sherlock is right, she is staring at them smiling huge. "Alright John and I shall run first then John will drop back to you Lestrade." "Wait why do I have to be the one running slow? I'm faster than you Sherlock." "Right then John will catch up to you instead of drop back to you." "Fine." Greg starts running and then feels someone running next to him. He glances and trips over his own feet because Jean is there running right next to him smiling. "Oh are you okay Gregory?" He looks up shocked at her. "You, you know my name." "Yes, though I couldn't remember if you liked Gregory or Greg better." "Greg. You know my name." She smiles down at him. "Of course I do." "How?" "Because if you like someone you should know their name." "Wait you like me?" She laughs and pulls him to his feet "Of course I do. I've been waiting since last summer for you to ask me out. Why do you think I smile at you all the time?" "I thought you liked Sherlock?" She laughs "He didn't tell you did he?" "Tell me what?" "I told him when he asked me out last summer after i turned his brother down that I liked you." "He knew?!" She giggles "Well I guess that explains what took you so long. Let me guess Sherlock did his little 'tests' today to determine who I liked?" "Yeah how'd you know?" "You both were outside my changeroom then you all showed up to P.E. when you always skip, plus as soon as you started running Sherlock pulled John off the track and headed behind the bleachers to your hidey-hole." "That bastard!" She giggles again. "By the way, Jim wasn't my boyfriend, Jim's my twin brother. It's why we were always together." "But you have different last names?" "James loves our mother, but hates his dad, so he got his last name legally changed to Moriarty. I didn't. I stayed with Thorn. I like how it makes my whole name sound. Jean Angel Thorn." "You're middle name is Angel?" "Yes and guess what James' is?" "What?" "Rose." "Wait Jim's middle name is Rose?" "Well his birth name was, but he had it changed to Andrew. He used to be James Rose Thorn, now he's James Andrew Moriarty. Oh please don't tell him I said that." "So if you weren't dating why did Jim leave last summer?" "Well Jim and I are twins but not by the same father." "Huh?" "It's very rare, my mother was with my father, then with James' father, on the same night. The doctor said he's only seen one other case like ours before in history. Jim and I were born together but we weren't conceived together. James and I have different fathers, but the same mother. His father killed my father when he learned my mother was pregnant. He didn't know I wasn't his, so he never did anything else but become my father, not my dad, my father. Years later he mysteriously died right after James changed his name. Mother found a new man and he was the best dad me and James ever knew. Sadly he died last summer in a car accident. James's hasn't been the same since." "James left because he's mourning your dad?" "Yeah. He's being homeschooled by our neighbor he's a certified genius, but everyone thinks he's a little crazy except me and James. Oh look P.E.'s over and you've run and stayed the whole class." Greg looks at you like you're the craziest thing in the world. "So let me get this straight, you and James are twins by different fathers, you father was murdered by James' father, James' father died mysteriously after James changed his name, and when you both had a dad you loved you lost him last summer to a car accident?" "Yes. That's right." "Okay well I've finally found a house more dysfunctional than the Holmes' household." "Is that bad?" "Nope just means you're even more amazing than I thought you were already to have turned out normal going through all that." You smile and kiss Greg's cheek. "What... What was that for?" "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. You didn't run as soon as you heard James was my twin, then you called me amazing." He blushes "You are amazing, and beautiful. The most beautiful in school." "I know I'm the most beautiful in school everyone's told me that." You sigh "And here I hoped you'd be different." "Wait what?" "You just told me I'm beautiful that means you only like me because I'm pretty too." "No I like you because you're smart, and athletic, and funny, and brave, and beautiful. You're amazing, not just your looks, you're amazing." You smile and plant a big kiss on his lips. "So senior prom is next week. Pick me up at 6pm. I'm wearing a ruby red dress so get help finding a black tux and ruby red tie to match." "I'm your prom date?" "Of course, you are my boyfriend now." He has this dopey smile on his face when he makes it to the hideyhole. "I'm her boyfriend now. We're going to prom together." He sighs then sees Sherlock and get's angry "Sherlock why didn't you tell me that she told you she liked me?! I mean you ask her out and she tells you she likes me and you just decide let's see how long it takes for them to figure this out?!" "Okay Lestrade calm down, I only did it to conclude you were both in love with the other before you both found out." "In love with each other?" "Yes you love her she loves you. You'll most likely get married, I believe after college, she wants to be a detective just like you." "How do you know that Sherlock?" "Easy she's already picked out her college and her major. They're the same as yours by the way. Anyway when she falls, she falls hard, just like you. Just be sure I'm the best man seeing as I got you two together." "Fine, if we ever get married you'll be my best man." "Gregory dear." "Huh? Sorry I was thinking." "I know. I asked if you knew the Holmes' boys were coming over, they said they have something to tell us?" "No I didn't. Can you believe we've been together since that day Senior year?" "I can't believe it either, did you know Sherlock told me I would get married to you after college and he was going to be the best man?" "When did he tell you that?" "The day I told him I like you." "That much before he told me? Wow." "He told you the same thing?" "Yeah after you kissed me and I went to find my friends. He said he had to be the best man because he got us together." You laugh. "I love you Greg." "I love you too." You give him a kiss and the doorbell rings. "Mycroft" You both say. Mycroft is the only one who rings the doorbell everyone else knocks. We open the door to both the brothers. They come in. "So congratulations is in order." You ask "Huh?" Sherlock sticks out his hand with a small brown paper bag in it. "Go take this." You take the bag and look inside. It can't be? Can it? You turn and say "I'll be right back Greg." You go to the bathroom and pee on the sticks. You wait the time and look at it. Positive. You look at the other two. Both Positive. You're pregnant and those damn brothers knew before you did. You shake your head and laugh and walk out holding the stick. "You bastards how did you know before me?" "We saw the signs." "Somebody wanna clue me in?" You turn and hand Greg the tests "These bastards knew I was pregnant before I did. These tests just told me." You turn to the brothers "Next time this big of news comes let us figure it out for ourselves okay?" They agree then hug us and leave. "Greg we're gonna be parents!" "I'm gonna be a dad?" "Yes and a marvelous one at that." You give him a kiss happy to see him so happy. 


End file.
